


When The Ball Drops

by vaderina



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Captivity, Erosion of hope, Gen, Public Execution, grindelwald wins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderina/pseuds/vaderina
Summary: The difference between a threat and a promise is that the former is only a theoretical act while the latter is fact. Grindelwald took great delight in reminding Percival of this every time he saw him. After all, Grindelwald never made a threat but he always kept his promises.





	When The Ball Drops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kallistob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistob/gifts).



> This is for kallistob who mentioned wanting to see the public execution of Graves. I took your idea and ran with it.

The difference between a threat and a promise is that the former is only a theoretical act while the latter is fact. Grindelwald took great delight in reminding Percival of this every time he saw him. After all, Grindelwald never made a threat but he always kept his promises.

It was a dreary nondescript day in March when Grindelwald struck. Despite his best effort Graves was backed into a corner against multiple assailants. He fought tooth and nail but it still wasn’t enough and he was downed within minutes of the unfair fight, only to awaken cuffed and helpless in a basement.

“They’ll discover you.” He’d seethed at Grindelwald who merely grinned and sipped a coffee.

“I know. I fully expect them to. And they’ll love me when they do.”

Time passed, Grindelwald came to visit Percival each day to regale him with how his department was doing. The general disarray of the department had caused much dismay for Grindelwald and he’d chided Percival on how he could run such a disorganised office.

“Change is a delicate thing. I was making progress.” Percival had retorted at the snide insults. “I wouldn’t expect you to understand subtlety though.”

However, each time Grindelwald came in with a small titbit of news Percival’s heart clenched. When Grindelwald boasted about the higher closure rate that the department was enjoying under his care Percival spat in disgust.

“You’re selling out your followers to inflate your success.”

“As a good friend of mine once said, it’s all for the greater good.” Grindelwald had purred and popped a slice of apple in his mouth.

“It will never work. They won’t let you get away with it.” Percival protested.

“They will hate you by the end and be grateful that I exposed you for the fraud that you are.”

The longer the façade went on for, the more Percival lost hope. He listened when Grindelwald told him how in light of the department’s success he’s secured them more funding. Now the aurors were happier, they were keen to learn and Grindelwald was holding seminars on duelling, curse breaking and even field healing. It was a hit with everyone, even the President had commented on how the department seemed infused with a fresh vitality it had lacked before.

“Sampson asked me to the monthly drinks at the end of the week.” There was a spring in Grindelwald’s step. “I don’t suppose you’ve been asked before.”

Percival shook his head and stared at the floor. He’d been aloof in his role, a leader from the front rather than the middle of the department. The one who they could trust to handle even the most difficult of situation, his aurors respected him and maybe even feared him a little. It seemed that Grindelwald made a mockery of his station with his chummy ways and Percival tried not to feel jealous. True to his word at the end of the week Grindelwald was late back from work and mildly intoxicated at that. Percival bit his tongue and reminded himself that his aurors were better than this. They would uncover the impostor and order would be restored.

“Did you know the younger Goldstein is pregnant? With that No-Maj of hers no less.” Grindelwald trilled one evening. He had melon balls in a bowl and was steadily munching his way through them as he watched Percival.

“I didn’t, no.” Percival shook his head. “She shouldn’t even be near a No-Maj. That’s against the law.”

“Ah,” Grindelwald tutted cheerfully, “but I’m invited to their baby shower. Such a kind and benevolent boss as me wouldn’t dream of getting between young love.”

“But you get in the way of the law.” Percival snapped.

“The law is only as good as the people upholding it. Love has no such binding.”

A few weeks later Grindelwald took a beautiful baby blanket wrapped carefully in paper and a gorgeous card that Percival wouldn’t have ever even thought of buying. On his return his smirk was wide and his cheek held the perfect outline of lipstick lips.

Time had no meaning for Percival anymore. Days bled into each other, only Grindelwald’s company marked the passage of time.

“It’s somebody’s birthday today.” Grindelwald’s voice held a singsong quality to it. “I hope there are a lot of wonderful presents given to the special birthday boy. That’s you by the way. No. Wait. It’s me!” He laughed at his own joke.

“They don’t even know when my birthday is. Let alone know me well enough to know what to get me.” Percival growled. It was true, he’d been distant enough that only Picquery knew when his birthday was and she never got him anything.

“But I’m not you, am I? Well, I am. But I’m so much better. Do you know who arranged for shorter working hours and longer deadlines on reports? Me. Do you know who was so grateful that I had to get the whole department doughnuts? Yep, the department. I got them doughnuts to celebrate me making life easier for them.”

“Bribery won’t get you everywhere in life.” Percival replied but there was no heat in his voice anymore. Habit kept him fighting but his heart was no longer in it.

That evening he watched as the door opened and a stack of artfully wrapped gifts floated down the stairs followed by Grindelwald. There was no doubt about what they were. Birthday presents from his aurors and department. If Percival could steel feel the hollow echo of where his heart used to be it would have squeezed tight. Grindelwald sat down opposite him, the pile on the floor and just out of reach. Slowly he picked a gift from the pile and looked at it. He giggled in delight, informing Percival is was from his secretary and opened it. It was a box of Percival’s favourite chocolates which Grindelwald sampled with a satisfied hum.

“Oh how rude of me, these should be yours. Except they’d never have got them for you so, technically, they’re mine. Would you like one?” Grindelwald offered one up to Percival’s lips but the man turned his face and tried not to let the hurt show. The squeak of a laugh that Grindelwald let out sounded like he’d been drinking giggle water. He dangled a gorgeous silk tie that was black with a hint of red throughout as the light hit it.

“This would go perfectly with that suit. You know the one I captured you in.” Percival didn’t deign to reply. It was an intimate torture, watching Grindelwald unwrap carefully thought out presents that were meant for him. His favourite fire whiskey, scorpion cufflinks to go with the scorpion pins on his collars. There were also some leather gloves charmed to not only keep hands warm but also to keep the skin they covered supple and soft. A scarf that rivalled his old one. Each item made Percival’s heart sink with the what ifs of his life. If he’d acted any different would Grindelwald still be sitting opposite him and masquerading around as him in his job.

“They’ll find out soon, don’t worry. I won’t have use for you much longer.” Grindelwald patted him on the cheek and floated his loot out in front of him, humming as he went.

It had been so long since his capture that Percival had lost all sense of time. He had forgotten what the sun felt like on his skin, what fresh air smelt like, the taste of freedom a bitter memory on the back of his tongue.

“It is time. Come on, come on.” Grindelwald nudged him and pulled a sack over his head. Percival followed blindly, stumbling. They apparated and walked through what sounded like a crowd. Suddenly Percival was conscious of how filthy he was, shirt grey and yellow with dirt and sweat, trousers crumpled with loose threads as they hung low on his hips. Still, he was grateful that he was wearing shoes. Hope tried to worm its way into his chest, his aurors would surely protect him now that the truth was about to be revealed. A cheer went up around them despite the anxious titters that his presence no doubt caused.

“Settle down, settle down.” Grindelwald urged and there was the clink of a glass. “Thank you. Now, I know this may come as a shock to some of you. But there has been a traitor amongst your midst.”

Gasps went up and people muttered in shock.

“Now, this traitor may not be who you think. Before I reveal all, I ask that you don’t immediately reach for your wands. I’ve had this traitor in hand since March. So please, hear me out before you act rashly.”

Nervous chatter gave way to shocked cries as Percival blinked into the bright light. It was the New Year party. From the top floor they could see across all of New York, the ball that was ready to drop at midnight. Newt to him Grindelwald stood in his revealed glory, hands up and trying to shush the crowd. Percival trusted his aurors to launch a rescue any moment.

“Please, please,” Grindelwald cried out, “hear me out. Just think, over the course of the last year have we not had the most successful 12 months in the history of MACUSA?”

The crowed quieted and listened while Percival stood in disbelief.

“Did we not close down more dark wizard groups, smugglers and crooks than ever before?”

A few people nodded along.

“Have we not had more funding thanks to our success? Better hours, better care, more leniencies in our roles both with each other and compassion for those who needed it?”

More people nodded.

“Have we not become a more close knit community since March? So I bring to you the question. Who is the real traitor here? Under whose care have you learnt more? Should a teacher not pass on everything they know? Have I not taught you more, helped you develop your skills? Or has this fraud,” and Grindelwald pointed at Percival here, “passed on everything he had to offer you?”

People began to cheer.

“How could you trust this man to have your best interest at heart, to protect you and your families when I could so easily best him? He’s not the strongest, nor the best. He’s merely a name, a shadow of the glory that was his forefathers. Why should he who cannot even protect himself, cannot or will not teach you all he knows, stays so aloof that you don’t even know his birthday be entrusted with your safety? I ask you ladies and gentleman, who is the real criminal here?”

The crowd began to bay, screams of hate and rage directed at Percival. Someone threw their glass at him.

“Let’s not sink to his level, for we are not barbarian. We have laws in this fine society and we shall follow them. Tell me, what is the law for traitors?”

“Death. Death. Death.” The aurors chanted like wild animals, crazed by the scent of freshly spilled blood.

“Madame President, with your permission?” Grindelwald looked at Seraphina who only nodded, dazed by the revelations. A noose wrapped around Percival’s neck.

“Ladies and gentlemen, let us uphold the law. Let us bring in the New Year with justice, with a clean slate. Let me protect you.”

The magical timer began the countdown of the last 10 seconds of the year. Grindelwald turned to Percival with a smirk.

“What do you say?”

It was five seconds until the ball dropped. For a moment he thought he saw Theseus out in the crowd with coppery curls and freckles but the man turned from him to stare at Goldstein next to him. He wasn’t sure if he’d have wanted his friend there to rescue him or whether he was glad Theseus wasn’t there to watch his final humiliation. Percival looked at Grindelwald then dropped his gaze. He’d lost. There was no shame in defeat and no disgrace in the relief of being put out of perpetual misery.

“Thank you.” Percival muttered and Grindelwald cupped his cheek in mockery of an adoring gesture.

“I told you they’ll love me more than you.”

The ball dropped out in Times Square the same time as the ground fell from under Percival’s feet.


End file.
